


Nothing Could Be Better Than This

by Eren_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Bottom Levi, Cinnamon rolls, Domestic Fluff, Embarassing Amount of Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Happy, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Sweet Eren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren, WARNING: Can cause fluff induced coma, a/b/o dynamics, domestic life, lots of love, omegaverse AU, sweet Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Heichou/pseuds/Eren_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren has been married for two years. They are very happy with their life, but Levi can't help but feel as if there's something missing.</p><p>A pup perhaps?</p><p>Take a look at Eren and Levi's life as they go through the wonders and hardships of starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Omegaverse just won't leave me alone so here it is. I really love its possibilities. I hope you enjoy! ~

Silver eyes slowly blinked open as Levi stirred from a very satisfying sleep. He did not make any movement, eyes still hazy with sleep, and softly smiled as he felt soft puffs of air at the nape of his neck. Eren was still fast asleep behind him. Soft snores can be heard from his slightly parted mouth and Levi felt his heart swell with love and contentment as he listened to Eren’s rhythmic breathing. Everything about his Alpha felt so relaxing and Levi reveled at the feeling.

Levi held his left hand in front of him, lovingly staring at the simple gold ring on his finger as he lay on Eren’s arm. They had been married for almost two years now and happily mated to each other. Levi remembered the time when Eren proposed, stuttering and mumbling like the awkward Alpha he is that it took Levi kissing and tackling him to shut up. Eren was in a daze after that, not realizing that the Omega already said yes.

Levi let out a contented sigh and fondly smiled at the memory. Right now, their life was all well and good but he can’t help but feel like there’s something missing.

They still don’t have pups.

Eren brought it up once. He tried to be subtle about it but Levi knew him like the back of his hand and instantly knew what the Alpha wanted. At the time, Levi was still unprepared to have kids of his own. He felt like he won’t be a good father, and he still did, but Eren repeatedly assured him and said that he’ll wait for Levi to be ready.

Eren has been very patient and understanding. He did not pressure Levi about anything and the Omega loved him even more for that – if that was even possible, considering he already loves Eren to the moon and back – but now, as Levi thought about mini versions of him and Eren running around, his heart can’t help but overflow with longing. As an Omega, having a pup with their Alpha is the greatest gift in their life and Levi decided that he wanted to have that with Eren.

Levi broke from his thoughts as he heard the brunet groan. He turned around to face Eren and lifted his hand to cup Eren’s cheek. His thumb slowly caressing the soft skin.

“Good morning.” Levi whispered as bleary ocean-colored eyes stared back at him.

“G’morning, love.” Eren yawned and leaned down to kiss Levi’s nose.

Levi crinkled his nose, “Did you brush your teeth last night? You have morning breath.”

“I do not.” Eren curled his arms and hugged Levi tighter to him. “And of course, I brushed my teeth last night.”

“Mm…” Levi tucked his head under Eren’s chin and rested his forehead on the hard chest. He wound an arm around his Alpha’s back and slowly traced random patterns on it.

“Hey Eren…” Levi’s voice was slightly muffled as he buried his head at the crook of the brunet’s neck and smelled his comforting scent. Although, he’s just really trying to hide his face for what he is about to ask.

“Yeah?” Eren said as he nuzzled Levi’s hair with his nose, sensing the slight distress in his mate’s scent, and tenderly kissed the Omega’s temple. “Is something wrong?”

Levi buried his face deeper, “What do you think about having pups now?” He said so fast that Eren could barely understand.

“What’s that?” Eren slightly pulled back from their hug to look at Levi and was surprised at the bright red adorning his Omega’s face. He brought up one hand to caress the flushed skin. _‘Is Levi pouting? How cute.’_

“I-I said,” Levi focused on picking on the loose threads of the blanket barely covering them. “What do you think about having pups now?” He flushed even more, the red covering his ears down to his neck.

The hand on Levi’s face stiffened and Levi slowly looked up at Eren, slightly afraid of what Eren’s reaction might be. ‘ _Did Eren already change his mind? What if he did not want pups anymore?’_ It turned out his worry was for nothing as he looked at Eren’s goofy smile and glazed eyes.

Levi poked Eren’s cheek. “Oi, Eren.” He poked Eren some more. “Eren, stop getting lost in your own world. Oi.”

Eren blinked once, twice then swooped down and clashed their lips together. Levi cupped the Alpha’s cheek as he kissed back with hunger and as much fervor. Eren placed his hand at Levi’s nape and pressed their lips further, pouring out his overflowing love for his husband.

Eren pulled back and held Levi’s face with both hands as he rested their foreheads together. “Oh, Levi. You don’t even have to ask that.” He rubbed their noses together. “I’ll always want to have pups with you.” Eren stared at Levi’s eyes. “I love you.” A kiss, “I love you so much.”

The love and sincerity Levi felt from Eren made his eyes prickle with tears as he felt a contented thrum in their bond, the Omega inside him purring at his Alpha’s words of love. “I love you too, so much.” He felt so lucky that Eren is his Alpha. He thanked whatever higher entity up there for giving him this sweet, loving, caring Alpha. He couldn’t ask for more. He already had everything.

Eren held Levi close to him as he rolled to lie on his back bringing Levi with him to rest on his chest. “So…when do you want to, uh, you know…try for it?” God, he felt so awkward right now.

Levi rested his head on his Alpha’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. “My next heat is in two weeks, so uhh, yeah…” He felt his face heat up with all these planning but he knew it was necessary.

Levi felt Eren’s chest vibrate as he hummed in understanding, “Okay, so I, uh, better file a week leave by this weekend then and find someone to take over for me.” Eren said as he threaded his fingers at Levi’s undercut.

“Mmm…” Levi responded in half-purr half-agreement and snuggled further into his Alpha’s embrace.

They laid there for a while, basking in each other’s scent, bond humming with contentment. Both were excited for the next step they are about to take in their lives. Levi let his mind wander and began to think what their pups would look like. He hoped that they will have Eren’s eyes.


	2. A Week Before the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and some domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers I'm back with another chapter! Updates will be like this, short but frequent (hopefully haha). Anyway, we'll be moving slowly as we move along Levi's heat and eventually, his pregnancy. This will be a long ride, I think. Thank you so much for the hits, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. My stats for the first chapter of this story exceeded my expectations. Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading this. Comments are very much appreciated! Love you guys~~ <3 Oh and the smut will probably be on chapter 4 *wink wink*

Levi was beginning to feel restless.

He just finished cleaning the whole house for the third time in a row and was now taking an inventory of his cleaning supplies. He knew that he was about to begin his nesting phase. He better take Eren with him for some grocery shopping today to stock up on bleach and soap, also, they really need to buy food for them to consume during his heat.

Levi sat at the dining table and continued to list down the things they’ll be needing since he’s one week away before his heat starts. He continued his task until he remembered that he had to do something. Something he wished to avoid.

But he knew it was wishful thinking. That woman won’t –

_Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

The telephone rang and Levi’s stomach filled with dread. He wasn’t exaggerating. Everything associated with that woman is on the extreme.

_Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

Levi tried to ignore it but knew it was useless when the damn phone rang again.

He stood from the table and picked up the phone. He knew enough from experience to hold the thing away from his ears if he didn’t want to have hearing loss at such an early age.

 _“Heeeelllooooooo my grumpy baby!!!!”_ A banshee screamed from the phone.

“Hello to you too, Hanji.” Levi answered in a passive voice.

_“Aww, why so grumpy? Are you already nesting?”_

“Not yet, but I can feel it coming.”

_“Mmm, so are you going to drop by to get your usual prescription for contraceptives?”_

“…” Levi really didn’t want to answer that.

_“Hello? Lee? Leviii you still there?”_

“N-no…” Levi mumbled in a low voice.

_“Huh? What’s that?”_

“I said I won’t be getting contraceptives this time.”

_“Oh…”_

Levi held out the phone from his ears and waited for Hanji to digest what that statement implies.

 _“OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH BABY, I’M SO PROUD OF MY GRUMPY BABY!!”_ Levi heard Moblit saying something to Hanji from the background, probably reminding her to keep quiet.

_“Soooo, does Eren know about this already?”_

“Mm…” Levi blushed at the memory when he told that to Eren.

_“Ooooh, you better tell me every detail, okay? I’m expecting every bit.”_

“Hell no, you creep. That’s disgusting.” Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 _“It’s for the sake of science!”_ Hanji insisted.

“No it isn’t. What the hell is science going to benefit from knowing my sex life?”

 _“A lot, Levi. A lot.”_ Levi can imagine that creepy glint in Hanji’s eyes.

Levi heard the front door open and heard Eren call out.

“Shut up, four eyes. And Eren’s here, stop talking to me and go do your job.”

 _“Fine, fine. I’ll just ask Eren. Bye-bye!”_ Levi sighed before setting down the phone and went to the front door to welcome Eren.

“Welcome back.” Levi said with a soft smile and took Eren’s suitcase from him.

“Thanks, love.” Eren leaned down to peck Levi’s lips and a quick nuzzle to his scent gland.

Levi went back inside first while Eren toed off his shoes and set it properly on the shoe rack.

Levi set down the suitcase on the small table beside the sofa in the living room and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

“Eren, take a shower first before you change.” Levi called out while chopping some carrots.

“But shouldn’t I rest first?” Eren answered from the bedroom.

“Don’t get lazy on me now or you won’t get your food. I’m cooking curry.”

Levi heard Eren scramble to the bathroom and he can’t help but shake his head fondly at his husband’s antics. Eren and his curry are inseparable. He turned on the television to have some background noise and went back to work.

Levi was stirring the almost finished curry when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He smiled as he felt Eren put his chin on top of his shoulder.

“Mmm…it smells so good.” Eren’s stomach growled

“You’re drooling.”

“Can’t help it.” Eren kissed the temple of Levi’s head.

Levi let out a soft laugh and Eren decided that it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life. No matter how many times he heard it, he can’t get enough especially when that sound is just for him. “Dry your hair properly and go set the table. You’ll get your curry soon.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren left another kiss, this time on Levi’s cheeks and winked at him before doing his task.

“Was that Hanji on the phone earlier?” Eren asked as he put down the plates on the table.

“Yeah, she was asking if I’ll be getting my contraceptives.” Levi said while setting down the curry on the table.

“I bet she freaked out when you said you won’t, huh?” Eren said while waiting for Levi to finish tidying up the kitchen before sitting down.

They sat down and started eating, “Mmm…” Eren moaned as he took a taste of the curry. “Ahh, this is why I love you so much.” Eren said as he savored the taste of Levi’s curry. The Omega raised an eyebrow, a playful glint in his eyes and said, “Is that all the reason why you married me?”

“Hmm, probably.” Eren decided to play along and teased back, “You know how much I love your cooking.” Levi rolled his eyes trying to hide the pleasant feeling he felt at Eren’s statement.

“Anyway, going back to Hanji. She’s going to have a field day. Literally. I won’t be surprised if she comes barging in here during my heat.” Levi said, going back to their talk about Hanji.

Eren let out a faint growl at that when he imagined Hanji barging in while Levi is in his most vulnerable state. He knew that Hanji is just like that and that he is being unreasonably possessive, but still, he’s the only one who has the right to see Levi in that state.

Levi nudged Eren’s leg from across the table and brought him out from his thoughts. “Oh, stop it you Alpha dork. You know Hanji won’t come here knowing you can tear her apart when you’re overcome with your instincts. I just said that it’s in her range of capabilities. You know how she is.”

Eren sheepishly looked at Levi, “Yeah, sorry about that.” And let out an awkward laugh then after a few seconds looked Levi directly at his eyes. “Still, you’re mine.” Levi held back a whimper at Eren’s surge of dominance. Seeing Eren like this is his guilty pleasure. He liked the feeling of his Alpha being all over him and possessive.

“Of course, I’m yours. As always.” Levi said with a flushed face and a soft smile while looking back at Eren’s eyes. “And you’re mine too.”

Eren smiled so bright he could put the sun to shame, “Of course I am, love.”

They resumed eating their dinner in comforting silence. Once in a while, Eren commented something about the news and Levi did the same thing. They talked about what happened in Eren’s work and other stuff about his day. Levi only remembered to tell Eren that they have to do some grocery shopping when they were done washing the dishes.

Oh well, they’ll just have to do it tomorrow.


	3. A Little Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domesticity and oh, look a taste of what's to come hahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo dear readers! I'm back with another chapter whooo! Which means next chapter will be the smut. Yes the SMUT. Whooo, it was my first time writing it so I'm nervous. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you so much for all the hits, kudos, comments, and subscriptions. I love you guys! I can't believe that I'm just 2,000 words in and got 900+ hits. It was a first for me. Again thank you so much! <3

Levi always wakes up before Eren. His body clock was already programmed to rise before the sun itself. He was the one who prepares their meals anyway so it was perfect for him. He would not let Eren come close to a stove as much as possible. Charred food didn’t really appeal to his appetite, although he absolutely loved the effort.

Levi woke up and found himself being spooned by his Alpha with an arm loosely draped on his waist. He took a few moments to fully wake up before craning his head to look at the clock on their nightstand. It read 5:07. _‘Just a bit more’_ Levi thought and laid back down. He slowly turned around in Eren’s hold to face him. One of the perks of being an early riser is to be able to watch Eren sleep, to observe the way his nose scrunch a bit once in a while, to listen to his mumbles of incoherent words from whatever dream he’s having, to look at the way his lips part for a soft snore and most of all, to have the privilege of waking Eren up in any way he wants to.

He laid there for a few moments contently basking in the soothing rhythm of his Alpha’s breathing. Levi eventually decided that he had to get up and softly kissed Eren’s nose before carefully detaching himself from the Alpha’s embrace.

“Mmm…Levi” Eren mumbled as his arm searched, feeling the loss of the body it held and eventually settle on clinging to Levi’s pillow. Levi smiled at his Alpha’s actions. _‘So cute, just like a puppy_.’

He opened the dresser and took one of Eren’s sweater and put it on. It was a creamy white knitted sweater that barely clings to his shoulders and hung low down to his hips allowing a small peek to his boxers. Levi went first to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen to begin preparing their breakfast. He took the plain blue apron that was hanging on one of the hooks near the kitchen utensils and tied it around his waist.

Levi decided on pancakes for breakfast and took out the ingredients he needed and started making it from scratch. He carefully sifted the flour into a bowl and added sugar, baking powder, and a dash of salt. After that, he poured the milk, then the egg and melted butter and whisked everything until it became smooth.

He placed the bowl on the counter to get the pan from the cupboard.

“…”

“Tch, that idiot.” Levi grumbled to himself as he took the stool beside the fridge and used it to get the pan. Despite the endless teasing, he told Eren not to put the kitchen tools that high since he’s the one who’s always cooking. That idiot must have forgotten about it again.

Levi was successful in getting the pan without any mishaps and returned the stool to its place. He washed it first before lightly oiling it and placed it on the stove. When the pan was hot enough, he poured the batter carefully inside and added some blueberries for flavor.

Levi was standing near the stove as he waited before flipping the pancake on its other side when he felt a sudden rush of heat inside his body. His eyes widened at the familiar feeling coursing inside him. He shouldn’t be going into heat just yet. It’s way early for it. Levi took deep breaths and thankfully his body felt normal again.

 

Levi concentrated on his cooking the last pancake that he didn’t notice Eren creeping up on him. The Alpha stood behind Levi and leaned in and whispered, “Morning Sunshine – O-ow!”

Startled, Levi suddenly lifted his head and accidentally hit Eren’s nose. “Y-you idiot! Don’t startle me like that!” Levi said, eyes still wide. He turned around and saw Eren holding his nose. The slight annoyance turned into worry and Levi’s brows furrowed.

“Is it bleeding?” Levi hurriedly took the pancake from the pan and turned off the stove before fully placing his attention on Eren.

“Nah…” Eren’s voice was nasal as he soothe his nose. “But you got some hard head, Levi.”

Levi clicked his tongue, “Stop joking and let me see.” He slowly pried Eren’s hand away from his nose and held his head with both hands while Eren put his on Levi’s waist. Levi tilted the brunet’s head to see if there’s any damage.

“Thank goodness it’s not broken.” Levi dropped his hands on Eren shoulders and glared at him, “You idiot. See what happens when you fool around?”

Eren sheepishly smiled at Levi, “Hehe, sorry. I just can’t help it. You look so cute when you’re startled.”

“I. Do. Not.” Levi emphasized every word with a finger poking Eren’s chest. He stared at Eren with a playful glare then his gaze went to Eren’s slightly swollen nose and felt guilty. “…Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s my fault anyway. But you’re still cute.”

“I am–” Eren cut him off and pulled Levi closer to him and kissed him slowly and tenderly.

“Mmm” Levi moaned as Eren nibbled on his lower lip. He leaned his body on him as his knees lose its strength and wound his arms around Eren’s shoulders. He let out a contented sigh that was smothered by Eren’s kisses. He willingly opened his mouth and let Eren’s tongue coax his into a languid dance.

“Mnn…Ere–” Levi tried to pull away but Eren pulled him back and pressed their bodies together and captured his lips once more. This time into a fiery kiss.

“Mm Levi, you smell so good.” Eren said in between kisses. “So sweet.”

“Eren…Mm…wait…” Levi put hands between them but did not entirely pulled away from Eren’s hold. “You have work today…A-ah!” Levi squeaked as Eren nipped on the scent gland on his neck and inhaled the sweet smell emitting from it. He melted at the licks on his glands and mating marks and turned his head more to give access to Eren’s ministrations.

“You taste so good,” another lick, “like honey.” Eren rasped out as he continue to lap at Levi’s glands.

“I-idiot, Ah!” Levi gasped as he felt a harsh suck on his neck. “Enough already, we need to e-eat.”

Eren lifted his head from Levi’s neck and looked at him with dark eyes and a mischievous smirk that sent shivers down his spine. “I’d rather eat you.”

Levi was unable to control the whimper that escaped his lips and the flush that covered his face and ducked his head to lean on Eren’s chest. “Eren, c’mon stop already we’ll have time for this soon. We need to do other things first.”

Sensing a slight distress from Levi’s side of the bond, Eren took deep breaths to calm himself and slowly detached his body from Levi.

“Sorry about that, love. You just smell so delicious. It’s almost like you were going into heat.” Eren said, his pupils still blown wide but his breaths were already starting to calm down.

“Mm, it’s okay.” Levi replied with red still on his cheeks. He looked bashful and Eren can’t help but think that he looked too adorable for his own good. “I think it might be an effect of not taking contraceptives. You know I had to drink those a few days before my heat.”

“Oh, yeah.” Eren having completely calmed, looked at Levi and said, “You know I’m looking forward to this. To us. To our family.” His eyes overflowed with sincerity and Levi’s heart swelled with even more love and appreciation for this Alpha.

“I’m not even p-pregnant yet.” _‘Damn my stuttering’_ Levi thought.

“Can you say it again?” A grin started to form on Eren’s lips.

“Huh? I said I’m not even pregnant yet.” Levi repeated not knowing the reason of Eren’s grin.

“What?”

“What are you playing at? I said I’m not even preg–” The brunet bit his lips to hold back a chuckle but failed. “You, you idiot!” Levi playfully hit Eren’s chest when he realized what Eren was getting on.

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

“Whatever, Alpha dork.” Levi said as he turned around to attend to the stove. Now that pancake’s ruined.

Eren let out a warm chuckle, “It’s just that you saying that word makes it sound really well.”

“You’re so weird.”

“But you love me.”

“Whatever. No pancakes for you now.” Levi said as he took the plate of pancakes to the table. “Go eat a bread or something.”

“Waah, Nooo.” Eren whined and trailed after Levi to the table.

“Hmph, then go make your own.”

“You know I can’t cook to save my life. Pleeease, I’m sorry?” Eren pleaded with his puppy eyes.

Levi stared at Eren and felt his resolve crumbling, “Whatever, just go get your own plate.”

“I know you can’t resist me.”

Levi rolled his eyes but a smile was playing at his lips. “Hey, let’s go get groceries when you get home. We need to stock up on food for next week since we can’t go out.”

“Hmm, I think I could go by myself later. You’re almost into heat and you already smell so sweet. I don’t want any Alphas to get any ideas.” Levi can hear the slight growl in Eren’s voice and decided that it might be for the best.

“Okay then, I’ll just give you the list later.”

They finished eating their breakfast and Eren washed the dishes. After that, he headed to the bathroom to take a bath while Levi prepared his clothes for him. Eren dressed himself very swiftly since their little make-out session earlier took some time for his preparation.

“Here.” Levi handed the list to Eren as the brunet was straightening out his clothes at the entryway. “Make sure not to forget anything, okay?”

“Yes, love.” Eren pecked Levi on the lips before heading out.

“Take care of yourself.”

“You too, bye.” Eren waved with a wide smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was around four in the afternoon and Levi was typing an article on his laptop for a magazine he was working for when, suddenly, he felt his body heat up.

“Shit.” Levi started to pant as he felt another wave of heat burst inside him. His body was beginning to itch, skin getting irritated from the clothes he was wearing.

“Ngh” Levi stood up from his desk, his knees buckling from the sudden arousal he felt in his gut. “Hah…hah” He panted as he tried to go to their bedroom.

“Oh, fuck.” He felt slick start to drip down from his ass to his thighs and he winced at the feeling. Damn it, his heat arrived a few days early. He limped to their bed and let his body crash on it.

“Agh, Alpha please…Eren hurry.” Levi desperately called out and whimpered. It’s about another hour before Eren gets home.

Levi crawled further into the bed and reached for Eren’s pillow and buried his nose in it trying to get comfort from Eren’s lingering scent. The ache in his body slightly eased up from the scent of his Alpha but caused another whimper from Levi. His eyes began to tear up, Omega instincts reacting from the absence of his Alpha. He’s crying and he felt so pathetic and his clothes were a mess. Slick started to pool in his boxers and he cringed at the sticky feeling.

The heat was becoming so unbearable and Levi haphazardly ripped off his clothes.

“Eren, please hurry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle* you know what's coming :D


	4. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit guys, this is it. The smut is here. Whoooo I'm nervous. This is my first smut ever and I dunno if this will be any good. Go easy on me. Anyways, I won't keep you long with this note. On to the chapter!!

Eren opened his trunk and loaded the groceries inside. Levi listed a lot of things for him to buy. Most of them were food for Levi’s heat next week: crackers, bread and other food easy to just grab and eat and of course, Levi won’t forget his cleaning supplies. Eren let out a sigh as he closed his trunk. He really couldn’t wait for Levi’s heat. He knew that it’s really hard for Omegas to undergo heats but this time, he thought, was going to be special. They were going to go through it with a special purpose and that was to start their own family. He really hoped that they’ll be successful.

Eren settled inside his car and started the engine. He put on his seat belt and adjusted the rear-view mirror before driving away from the supermarket’s parking lot. The traffic was awfully heavy today and he’s beginning to feel restless. He was stuck in another red light and his mind wandered towards Levi again. He can’t help but worry about what happened this morning. He knew that Levi waved off the sudden burst of sweet scent as a side effect of not taking contraceptives, but still, there was something tugging inside his mind. There was this tense feeling in their bond, it was nothing bad but it felt like something’s going to burst.

When he arrived in their neighborhood, the feeling in their bond got heavier. _‘Levi.’_ A frown creased Eren’s eyebrow as his worry spiked up. As the distance between them became shorter, the heavier the feeling becomes. He felt the calls of his mate, his desperation, become stronger. _‘It couldn’t be…’_

He really shouldn’t have jinxed himself. When he said that he couldn’t wait for Levi’s heat, he really didn’t mean _now_. He hurriedly parked his car inside the garage, thankfully nothing broke at his haphazardness. The moment he stepped out of the car, Eren was hit by the sweet scent of arousal and heat. ‘ _Mate.’_ The Alpha inside him began to stir. Fierce protectiveness and need began to coil inside him. Eren glared and growled at a poor Alpha who was biking at the other side of the street and stopped at the scent, intrigued about an Omega in heat. Eren bared his teeth in a snarl, his primal side taking over, and the Alpha scurried away. _‘Fuck off, this is my Omega.’_ The Alpha inside Eren growled. Eren took a deep breath to rein himself in. He still need to bring the groceries inside, dammit.

Eren hurriedly opened his trunk and took the groceries inside. He closed the door as soon as he entered the house. The scent of arousal, of Levi, was too condensed, too potent and he’ll go crazy if he didn’t get to Levi soon.

“Eren…” A moan followed the call and Eren aimlessly put the bag of groceries on top of the kitchen counter. He ran towards their bedroom, it’s pathetic he knew, but he can’t let his Omega – and himself – wait any longer. He opened the door and the sight of Levi sprawled on the sheets, naked with slick dripping down his legs welcomed him.

“Levi.” Eren growled the name of his mate, his eyes darkened with lust and need.

“Please, Alpha. I need you.” Levi whimpered as another wave of heat surge inside him and fresh slick dripped from his ass.

Eren ripped his shirt from his body, the buttons flying from the force and scattered to the ground. It will be a pain to look for them later but right now his Omega needed him. His trousers and boxers followed, not at all minding where it landed when he threw it away. His cock was achingly hard just from the smell of Levi, precum pearling at its tip.

Levi untangled his body from the sheets and opened his legs for his Alpha, offering, begging to be taken. His left hand was clutching Eren’s pillow while the other was stroking his member, helplessly trying to relieve himself from the ache. Sweat covered his forehead and his breathing was labored as another moan was ripped from his mouth.

“Hurry…Mnn!” Levi’s moans were cut off by a sloppy kiss followed by a sigh of relief as soon as their bodies met. Eren plunged his tongue inside the wet cavern and re-explored everything that he had before. He’ll never get tired of the taste of his Omega, so sweet like vanilla. Levi let Eren map the inside of his mouth, tongues swirling in a sensual dance. Eren nipped at his bottom lip and Levi let himself be devoured.

Levi gasped and threw his head back as Eren ground their erections together. “You smell so good.” Eren said as he swiped his tongue at the column of Levi’s throat, tasting the pale skin. “Ahh…” Levi arched at the sensation of his Alpha’s tongue licking his scent glands and ground himself further into the other’s body.

Eren sucked at the scent gland on Levi’s neck leaving bruises that were starting to darken. After that, he rubbed their necks together marking Levi with his scent, easing the ache his mate was feeling. Telling his Omega that his Alpha was here with him.

“I need you now Eren, please.” Levi grounded his hips desperately trying to feel that delicious friction.

“Soon, love. Let me taste you first.” Eren said as he left hot trails with his tongue from Levi’s neck to his pink nipples. Eren took one inside his mouth and gave a gentle suck that had Levi squirming. He clutched his mate’s shoulders and held him closer, urging him to do more.

“You like that don’t you?” Eren sucked harder and Levi keened at the sensation. The tightness in his gut was too hard to bear and he snapped. Cum exploded between them and Levi’s face flushed. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side mortified from cumming so early. “Sorry…”

Eren leaned up and kissed Levi’s slightly parted lips. “It’s okay, don’t worry. You’ll be hard again in no time.” Eren said with a smirk and went back to suck at Levi’s nipples.

“Mm…Ah!” Levi gasped at another harsh suck and brought his hand to cover his mouth but Eren caught it. “Don’t cover your mouth. Let me hear you.” Eren moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. The Omega moaned and mewled as his Alpha nipped the hard buds.

After that, Eren trailed down Levi’s stomach leaving small kisses and nips as he went. He licked the remains of Levi’s cum, enjoying every drop. He gave a quick dip of his tongue as he passed down Levi’s navel before capturing his cock in his mouth, deep throating him. Levi immediately gave in at the heat of Eren’s mouth and bucked his hips up. Eren did not do anything to restrain Levi’s movements and let him thrust to his satisfaction, giving harsh sucks in time with Levi’s every move. Levi’s eyes were closed and his breath came in heavy pants. Eren let go of Levi’s cock, but before he could protest at the loss, a wet muscle thrusted inside his ass.

“Ahhh…Eren!” Levi tightened his legs behind Eren, trapping the Alpha between them. His hands flew to Eren’s head as he thrusted himself down that skilled mouth. Eren wiggled his tongue and Levi’s hands clutched tighter to his hair. It made the brunet wince but he did not mind it and continued thrusting his tongue in and out of that delicious hole. Slick covered Levi’s thighs and Eren gathered them with his tongue before thrusting back.

“Ah…OH my god! E-Eren!” Levi was lost in his pleasure, incoherent moans tumbled out of his swollen lips. Trails of saliva dribbled at its corner. His body was so sensitive, the whole of it humming with pleasure and Eren was playing it like a skilled musician. Levi felt another familiar tightness in his gut and he let out another scream. His insides spasm and Eren felt Levi’s walls suck his tongue in.

Eren lifted his head from Levi’s ass, his eyes shining with a predatory gaze and Levi shivered at the intensity of it. “I love it when you scream.” A smirk adorned Eren face. Eren crawled back up to Levi and pressed their bodies closer. “Do you want it Levi?” He whispered at Levi’s ear. “Do you want my knot? Tell me what you want love.” His voice was rough from lust and he felt Levi shudder with anticipation.

“I-I want you…Ah…Knot me Alpha…Mnn.” Levi moaned as Eren nipped and sucked at his ear. “Please, I need you inside me.” Eren didn’t need to hear another word and thrusted inside hard, loving the way Levi’s ass opened up for him without any resistance.

“Ahh!” Levi screamed at the sudden sensation of Eren’s rock-hard erection inside him. He moaned and felt his insides suck more of the Alpha into him.

Eren groaned, “You’re so tight…Ahh…you feel so good.” Eren started a gentle rhythm, “So good, Levi.”

Levi shivered as he felt Eren move and gasped when the Alpha found his sweet spot. The Omega desperately thrusted himself on the hard cock inside him. He wanted to feel that pressure and screamed as Eren slammed particularly hard on his bundle of nerves. He felt drool run down his mouth but he couldn’t be bothered by it right now. Eren resumed his merciless pace continuing his assault on that spot with powerful thrusts.

Their bodies rocked together as Eren continue plowing inside him. The bed was creaking and the headboard was hitting the wall in time with Eren’s thrusting. Moans filled the air as they devour each other with hot kisses. Levi sucked on Eren’s tongue. Loving the way Eren’s knot slowly getting bigger. He can feel it swell inside him and Levi craved for it.

Eren put his hands around Levi’s middle and pulled him upright to his chest and sat back to his haunches. Levi put his hands around Eren’s head and let himself be impaled with Eren’s cock. The Alpha took advantage of gravity and thrusted deeper into Levi. Groans and growls escaped his mouth as he suck on Levi’s nipples.

Broken moans left Levi as he bounced on Eren. He felt so boneless right now and he leaned all of his weight on Eren as they approach completion.

Eren took his cock out of Levi’s ass and turned him around so Levi’s back was on his chest. He felt that he was close and this was the best position to knot so that Levi was comfortable. He slammed back in and another scream erupted from Levi.

“A-ah Eren! Knot me fill me with your cum…Ahh, please!”

Eren’s hips went faster, his pace becoming more erratic. “Ahh…shit…Levi!” Eren groaned as his knot swelled and locked him with Levi. Large amount of cum spurting out and filling his mate.

“Ahhh!” Levi screamed as he came at the feeling of Eren filling him up to the brim. He felt so full and he really hoped that it’s enough to get their pups.

“Hah…hah” Both panted as they finished the first wave of Levi’s heat. Cum was still spurting out of Eren and Levi pushed back, slowly grinding his hips in a circular motion. Squeezing and drawing out everything his Alpha had to offer.

Levi turned his head to the side and Eren did his best to kiss him at their current position. Tongues entwined in languid strokes. Levi raised one hand and held his mate’s face. Eren lifted one of his own to return the hold. They broke their kiss as the need for air became pressing. Eren buried his head at the crook of Levi’s neck and breathed in his scent.

“We’re going to get our pups, Levi.” Eren whispered.

Levi put a hand on his abdomen and Eren covered it with his own before squeezing.

“Mm.” Levi let out a sound of agreement. He knew that they can do it. They just have to work hard. They’ve got a week for it anyway.

Levi let himself drift into sleep. They need the strength for later. He was sure that the moment he wakes up, they’ll be doing it again and they’ll need every strength they have. Levi closed his eyes, feeling content and sated with his Alpha’s knot inside him. Eren soon followed, feeling the same contentedness flow inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo guys what do you think? Please tell me your thoughts in the comments! I accept constructive criticisms. I'm a rookie at this and I need all the help that I can get. I apologize for any mistakes. I haven't edited it. Just point them out and I'll correct them. I love you guys! <3


	5. The Heat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I'm baaaack!!! I apologize for not updating last week. I had to prepare for my finals so I did not have time to update this. BUT NOW I AM FREE! Whoooo! My semester's done and I gift you with another chapter of smut ;) Also, I'll have more time to update. Yay! Thank you for the comments last time. I really appreciated them. Now, I won't hold you long..GO read! Have fun~ :)

Levi woke up covered in sweat. His body felt so hot and his breath was coming in short pants. He shivered as he felt Eren’s breath on his nape. He tried to crane his neck to look at the clock sitting at the nightstand. They haven’t even slept for an hour.

He tried to turn around and wake up the Alpha but was cut off by his own moan as he felt Eren’s dick still inside him. The knot had gone down and became soft but Levi was going to fix that.

Eren was still sound asleep even as Levi straddled him, not once taking out the Alpha’s dick from his hungry hole that was now dripping with slick and semen. He let out an unrestrained moan as he settled himself on top of his Alpha wishing for him to wake up and just fuck him already. Unfortunately, Eren was still lost in his dreams not giving any sign of consciousness.

“Ahh, damn it Eren.” Levi whined as he ground himself on the brunet’s dick. “Wake up already.”

He felt Eren’s dick hardening and another loud moan escaped from his mouth. He put his hands behind him and rested his hands on the Alpha’s thighs bracing himself as he started to thrust himself up and down on Eren’s dick.

“Ah ah ah” The rhythmic sounds of Levi’s moans echoed inside the room but he can’t even feel embarrassed with the lewd sounds he was making. He just needs his Alpha to wake up, damn it! He threw back his head as he moved erratically.

“N-not enough, Ahh! N-need more…” Broken words poured from Levi’s mouth as he desperately tried to reach the same satisfaction his Alpha could give him. He felt his knees buckle and a scream erupted from his throat as he came from the sudden buck of Eren’s hips, slamming their bodies together.

Eren was welcomed with a sight of Levi straddling him, covered with sweat and cum, his head thrown back, throat bare and body shivering from his climax. He watched as Levi recovered from his high and collapsed on his chest. He wound his arms around Levi and held him closer. He lifted a hand and brushed back the stray hair on his Omega’s face. Levi was still dazed and panting, his body slightly quivering. Eren leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha asked, his voice soft, lips barely lifted from Levi’s forehead.

The Omega gave a weak nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. His throat was still sore from his screaming.

Eren gave another kiss and felt Levi snuggle into him. He tightened his hold on his Omega and ran his hands up and down his back. “I have to say though…that was the best way of waking up.” Eren said playfully.

Levi bit him hard on the shoulder. “You, ass.”

“Owww. Sorry, sorry.”

“Hmph.” Levi sounded annoyed but he was licking and nursing the bite mark he made on Eren’s shoulder.

“There’s still one problem though.” Eren said and Levi lifted his head to look at Eren, looking confused.

The Alpha answered his Omega’s confusion with a sharp thrust of his hips.  His forgotten dick still hard inside him.

Levi yelped and held on to Eren’s neck for dear life. “Ahh!” The Omega felt his body heating up once again as Eren slowly, teasingly, drag his length inside him. “Ahnn” Levi whined, begging his Alpha for more.

“Do you want this Levi?” Eren said as he slowly switched their places, bringing the Omega under him and hiking one of his legs on his shoulder.

Eren leaned back on his haunches as he realigned his throbbing dick, the tip teasing Levi’s gaping hole.

“Alpha, please.” Levi said as he moved his hips, trying to take in that delicious Alpha cock.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Eren was looking at him with dark, feral, lust-filled eyes. He looked so dominating, the Alpha inside him hungry for his Omega’s taste.

Levi shivered from the look and was unable to hold back the moan that escaped him. “I want you Alpha. All of you.” He reached out both arms to his Alpha and Eren wasted no time to plunge his cock inside, Levi immediately clinging to him the moment he entered.

The bed was creaking in time with their movements. Eren’s moans and grunts danced around the walls along with Levi’s whines and whimpers.

“Mmm” Levi’s moans were swallowed by the Alpha’s kisses. Their hips were moving erratically, their tongues moving against each other, tasting, devouring. They separated only to take a gulp of air and Eren dove once again and Levi let himself be devoured. Their kiss was sloppy, saliva trailing down a corner of Levi’s mouth.

Eren pulled back gasping for air, “Shit, Levi I’m close.”

Levi chased after those delicious lips and arched his body towards Eren and pulled back his head towards him with his arms.  “Me, too.” The Omega said in a rush before nibbling on the Alpha’s lip. He threw his head back as Eren hit his prostate in a sharp thrust. “Ah! Sh-shit!” Levi’s body arched and he crossed his legs behind the Alpha, locking him in place as he came.

Eren felt Levi’s insides spasm and suck him in. “Aghh.” Eren groaned as he felt his knot swell and locked them together. He held the Omega’s body close to him as he emptied his load inside. His cum spurt out in waves as their bodies instinctively ensured for a successful mating.

Levi moaned and sobbed as he felt Eren’s hot cum rushing inside him. He can feel himself becoming full and his mind sent out a little prayer of _‘Please’_ hoping for that little miracle to happen.

Eren slumped on Levi and tried to catch his breath.

“Ow, you’re heavy.” Levi tapped Eren on the back asking him to move.

“Oh, sorry…” Eren laid on his side bringing Levi with him and they lay face-to-face as they wait for the knot to go down.

“This isn’t quite comfortable.” Levi winced as he felt the knot slightly pull on his hole. This position was really not ideal when knotting.

Eren laughed sheepishly, “I know, I got carried away sorry, love.” He pressed their bodies together to lessen the strain and Levi tucked his head beneath the Alpha’s chin.

“Mm, it’s okay.” The Omega mumbled as he felt himself drift to sleep. “I love you…” His voice was barely audible as he succumbed to sleep.

Eren felt Levi’s breathing even out as soon as he said those words and the Alpha’s heart swelled with affection for his Omega. He kissed the top of Levi’s head and murmured his own “I love you” before he, too, drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I sure hope so. Also, I'm accepting requests for songfic oneshots you can message me the song and the AU you want in my tumblr: rie-heichou.tumblr.com There's almost nothing there though, just reblogs hahaha...Anyway comments are appreciated <3


	6. Delayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy! <3 Thank you so much for the hits, comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It has exceeded my expectations. I love you guys! I hope you continue reading this. Also, I'd like to thank Natsumicos for sharing their dream. I got some ideas from it for this chapter...it's kind of an angst but not really hehe :3 
> 
> P.S I have no beta so this is unedited. Please be gentle with the typos and grammar mistakes <3

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since his heat ended and Levi was really anxious to know if he was, well, you know…pregnant. Just thinking of it makes him feel awkward, excited, scared, giddy, anything really and right now, he was in their bathroom sitting on the toilet cover waiting restlessly for the results to show up on his pregnancy test.

Eren was currently out of the house busy in his job so Levi was alone and damn it! He should have waited for his Alpha before doing this. He can really use an emotional support right now but he was just _so_ excited to know.

The countdown he set on his phone beeped, signaling that the two minutes of waiting is over and Levi took a deep breath before reaching for the HPT stick sitting on the sink. He slowly turned it over, his heart thudding in his chest, and looked at the results.

There was only one line.

_‘Negative.’_

A breath was caught in Levi’s chest and he reached for the package and looked through the instructions even though he had read it hundreds of times already. He looked at the results again straining to see just the faintest line that indicates that this test was positive but to his disappointment, there was none.

He dropped the stick on the sink and sunk back on the toilet seat. Negative. It was _negative_. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a sob but it was useless. His eyes stung and tears began falling. The Omega inside him was wailing, feeling very disappointed and a sharp need for his Alpha struck him.

“E-Eren…” More stifled sobs escaped from his mouth.

Levi stayed in the bathroom for 30 minutes? An hour? He doesn’t know anymore. All he knew was that he took care of the stick, disposing it properly and cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom to distract himself. Everything was sparkling by now but he was still a mess, no, a wreck seemed to be more accurate.

His eyes were red and swollen, not to mention his nose, too, was in the same state and his hair was disheveled. He decided to take a quick shower to clean his filthy state. After that, he put on a clean pair of boxers and Eren’s largest sweater before immediately burying himself under the covers. He took Eren’s pillow and clutched it to his chest breathing in the scent of his Alpha. It calmed him for a bit but he was dreading the time he would need to tell the news which was going to be _later_ and damn it! He wanted to cry again, but he was too tired for it so he let sleep claim him, unaware of the trail of tears sliding down his face as he became lost in his dreams.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Eren drove through the familiar streets of Trost with a heavy feeling settled at the back of his mind. He felt it around in the afternoon and it never left his head. He wondered if there was something he missed doing at work but he remembered looking through his To Do list and everything was ticked off and accomplished.

 _‘Omega.’_ The Alpha inside him whispered to his conscious.

It’s a good thing that he was at a red light because if not, he would have caused a disturbance by stopping at the middle of the street.

 _‘Levi…’_ Was there something wrong with his Omega? His eyebrows furrowed with worry and he began driving back to their home. It’s a good thing he stopped by Levi’s favorite tea shop and got a box of his favorite blend, at least if he was upset he could give him something to cheer him up.

Soon enough, Eren was driving down their block and he was becoming really worried for his Omega. He noticed that the lights inside their house were off so he immediately but carefully parked their car in the garage. He took his coat and Levi’s tea from the passenger seat and closed the car door before walking briskly to their door and unlocking it. Their house was quiet, the kitchen, too, was lacking the sounds of clinking utensils as Levi went about his cooking. Usually, Levi would be finished cooking their dinner by the time he arrives.

Eren took off his shoes and set them down on the shoe rack beside the front door. He put down his coat and the tea on the sofa before padding quietly inside the house searching for Levi. _‘He must be asleep.’_ He thought. He went to their room and found that the door was open and slowly entered so as not to wake up the bundled up figure resting at the center of the bed. He carefully sat down beside Levi and was surprised to see tear streaks on his pale face. Eren’s eyebrows furrowed with worry at the sight and he leaned down to kiss the frown away on Levi’s face.

“Levi…” Eren softly whispered as he brushed strands of hair away from his Omega’s face.

“Mmm…”

“C’mon sweetheart, wake up…”

Levi sat up, blankets pooling at his waist, and brought up a hand to scrub his eyes. He can't help but wince at the crusty feeling. “E-Eren?” He mumbled, eyes still droopy with sleep.

“Yes love, I'm home.” The brunet gently smiled at him.

Levi stared at him, his mind still catching up from being woken abruptly. Then his eyes widened when he remembered what he needed to tell Eren and his eyes began to sting with tears once again.

Eren’s Alpha senses were alarmed by the great amount of distress given off by Levi so he immediately rubbed their necks together, mixing their scents and bringing comfort to his distressed Omega. He then kissed their mating mark while crooning as a way of saying that he was there for him. Eren was really confused right now, but caring for his Omega comes first.

Eren waited for Levi to calm down before speaking. “What’s wrong, love? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

The Omega hung his head low and leaned his forehead on the Alpha’s chest. “Sorry…I'm sorry.” He said in a small voice.

“Why? What happened?” Eren hugged Levi closer and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Levi sniffled and it broke the Alpha’s heart to see him like this. He felt so disappointed in himself for being unable to care for his Omega properly.

The raven wound his arms behind Eren’s back and clutched it tightly, bunching up the shirt and buried his face deeper on Eren’s chest before speaking, “I used the pregnancy test earlier, I know we said that we’ll do it when you’re here but I just really can’t help it and I-I’m not pregnant.” That tasted bitter on his tongue. “I-I know you’ve wanted pups for so long but I can’t give you that.” His shoulders trembled with his sobs. “I’m sorry.” The Omega hormones made everything worse and a fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes and stained Eren’s shirt.

“Shh, love…” The brunet rocked them in a slight movement as he kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Hey…” Eren lifted the Omega’s head from his chest and held it with both hands. “Hey baby, look at me.” Red-rimmed eyes looked at worried emeralds. “I think it’s just early for you to test it. It’s been,” Eren counted the days in his head, “around two weeks?” Levi nodded in confirmation. “Two weeks since your heat ended. I’ve read that it depends on the Omega’s body when to show the symptoms, it could be two weeks later or more. And we can always check with Hanji.” He kissed those pouting lips. “And even if we won’t have our pups now, we can always try again. I’m not in a rush.” He looked at his Omega with sincerity and love. “I don’t want you to get stressed so let’s not hurry, okay?” Levi looked down and nodded. “And don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong.” Levi nodded again and Eren kissed him with so much love that it made his heart feel too big for him.

“I love you.” Levi said as soon as they separated from their kiss. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.” Eren kissed the Omega’s forehead. “Always.”

They spent a few minutes cuddling on their bed when Levi heard a loud growl from Eren’s stomach. His eyes widened at the realization that he hadn’t cooked their dinner yet.

“Oh shit. Sorry, I forgot to make our dinner.” Levi said, moving to get up from their bed but was pulled back by strong arms.

“It’s okay.” Eren kissed the back of his neck and it made him shiver. “I’ll make it. You’ve been stressed all day. Stay here and rest.” The Alpha left one more kiss on the exposed skin of his shoulder before getting up.

The Omega smiled at him and said, “Just try not to burn down the kitchen, okay?”

Eren gave an amused chuckle, “You know I won’t. Put a little faith on me.”

“I’m having quite a hard time to do that.” The Alpha pouted at his statement.

Levi laughed at Eren’s expression and he kneeled on the bed and swung his arms around Eren’s neck. “Go and make me some veggies and put some mayo on it.” Eren raised an eyebrow at his food choice.

“What?” Levi asked.

Eren shook his head, “Nothing. So, veggies with mayo it is.” Eren was almost out of the door when he remembered the tea he bought. “Oh, I stopped by at Maria’s and got your tea. Would you like to have some later?”

“Nah, I’m good.” The Omega replied as he settled himself at the middle of their bed.

This time, it was Eren’s eyes that grew in size. _‘Levi refusing tea…now that’s new.’_  

The Alpha was slicing some carrots when a sudden thought of realization struck him. Levi was crying too much earlier, it’s like he was too hormonal. Then he’s craving weird food. Who put mayo in their veggies? And lastly, he _refused_ tea. Levi will never refuse tea. Tea is like Eren’s greatest rival for Levi’s heart.

Could it be…?

Eren put down the knife on the counter and tried to recall the things he read when he researched about pregnancy. He wanted to be a responsible Alpha and he’d like to know what his Omega will go through once pregnant. So yeah, he knew some things about it and from what he read, Omegas usually crave weird food when pregnant. They also tend to refuse food and drinks they previously liked, and of course, they become hormonal.

The Alpha felt a surge of excitement and he took deep breaths to control himself. Those pregnancy test were not always accurate anyway so they better go and check with Hanji ASAP.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was Saturday so Eren had no work and they’ve got time to go to have a checkup with Hanji. Both were very eager to know and Eren can’t stop fidgeting. He did not tell Levi his observations to avoid raising expectations, but still.

“Eren, be careful. Stop fidgeting and focus on the road.” Levi reminded his husband who’s like a phone on vibrate.

“Ahaha, sorry.” The brunet gave a goofy smile and gently squeezed Levi’s thigh before bringing back his hand on the wheel.

They rode towards the hospital in comfortable silence with Eren concentrating on driving and Levi looking out the window, his eyes lingering specifically on the children walking together with their parents. The Alpha noticed the way his husband was staring and his lips curved into a gentle smile. Soon they’ll have a family like that.

They arrived at the hospital safely and Eren parked their car at the lot in front of it. They buckled off their seatbelts and got out of the car. The brunet locked the car with a beep and hurriedly went beside Levi and twined their hands together as they walked, his thumb comfortingly rubbing on Levi’s knuckles.

A very cheerful ginger haired Omega smiled as soon as they entered and greeted them at the reception.

“Hello, Eren, Levi, it’s nice to see you! What will you be needing today?”

Eren returned the smile with a grin while Levi gave a small one. “Hey Petra is Hanji in?” The Omega asked.

“Ah, yes. Are you going for a consultation or checkup?” Petra asked as she looked through Hanji’s schedule in her computer.

“Both please.” Levi answered.

“Hanji has a patient right now but after that you guys can go in.” She said as she entered their names in the hospital’s database. “You can stay at the waiting area for now.”

“Okay, thanks Petra.”

She smiled and gave both of them a meaningful look that Levi was not able to see but Eren did and gave back a toothy smile.

They did not have to wait long before Hanji arrived bouncing on her heels. Petra pointed at them and the glasses-wearing woman let out a squeal before running towards them.

“Oooh, finally! Hey Eren! Hello Grumpy Baby! How’re you?” Hanji grabbed both of them in a tight hug.

“We’re fine” Levi said monotonously, an eye twitched at the nickname.

“Very fine!” Eren added.

Hanji released them after a tight squeeze and said, “Let’s go to my office and we’ll talk there, yeah?” The two weren’t able to reply before Hanji dragged them away.

Eren and Levi sat on the chairs in front of the desk as they wait for Hanji to settle down. She straightened out her coat and sat on her chair like the proper doctor she was and pushed back her glasses on her nose. “So how can I help you?”

“Cut it out Hanji.” Levi said, unimpressed.

“Aww, C’mon. Won’t you let me at least let me act like the great doctor I am?”

“No.”

“You’re already great, Hanji.” Eren said with his ever pleasant smile.

“Thanks, munchkin.” She winked at him.

“Oof.” Eren rubbed his side as Levi elbowed him.

“Mm, it says here that you need a checkup.” Hanji said as she looked through the paper she got from Petra.

“Yes, we want to know if I’m pregnant.” The raven tried to keep a straight face but his ears were a bit red.

“Have you tried testing with a HPT?”

“Yes, it was negative but we don’t want to rely on that alone.” Levi replied. The Alpha held his hand tighter as he spoke.

“How many days has it been since your heat ended? Were there any symptoms?” Hanji was in her doctor mode. She had always been serious when it comes to her job. She never failed to put her complete attention to her patients, especially now that she’s helping her best friend.

“It’s been at least two and a half weeks, and I haven’t noticed anything yet.” The Omega replied, a sad underlying tone present in his voice.

“I did.” Eren said looking at Levi then to Hanji, his husband looking at him with surprise.

“I’ve been researching about pregnancy lately,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave a shy smile, “and I’ve read that pregnant Omegas become hormonal and they crave weird food and might refuse those that they liked before. Well, I’ve noticed that Levi’s not drinking any tea lately and he took a liking at eating veggies with mayo.”

“And he’s been rather emotional lately.” Eren added in a rush at the end that had Levi scowling at him.

“I am not emotional.” The Omega glared at his husband.

“See?”

Hanji looked at Eren with approval. “Aww, you have such a great Alpha, Levi.”

Levi may be scowling at his husband right now but deep inside he felt adoration swell inside him. “I know.” He grumbled.

Eren blushed at his husband’s answer.

“Aren’t you two cute?” Hanji teased and made Eren redder and Levi scowl at her with red tinting his cheeks.

“Well, all these aside, I’ll be getting blood sample from you so I can run the tests.” She addressed Levi. “You’ll be getting the results through e-mail by Monday.”

“Can’t we get it earlier?” The Alpha asked.

“Sorry munchkins but that’s the earliest that I can do.” Hanji smiled kindly at them.

“Oh, that’s okay. Thank you so much, Hanji.” Eren returned the smile.

“Thanks, Shitty-glasses.”

“I’m just doing my job.” The kind smile never left her face. “Now let me get that sample.”

Levi offered his arm and let Hanji do her thing. After she was done, she took a cotton and put it on the place where she took the blood. She secured the sample in a sterilized vial and took it with her as she ushered the couple out of her office.

“All done! There’s no need to worry. You’ll be getting the results in no time.”

“Thanks again Hanji.” The brunet said.

“No problem, deary.” She said before taking off towards the laboratory.

Levi and Eren looked at her as she disappeared from the hallway and into the lab. The Alpha then pulled his Omega to him and kissed him tenderly.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” The brunet said as he stroked Levi’s sides.

“Mm.” The Omega hummed as he hugged his Alpha back.

“Let’s go?” Eren asked.

“Yeah.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Monday arrived and Hanji was found by Moblit sitting in the laboratory like she always did.

“Dr. Hanji, it’s time for lunch. I know that this is important but you’re health is too.”

“Yeah…” She answered back distractedly…and there it was. She stood up abruptly from her working station and ran towards Moblit.

“Mobliiiiiiiit! Go and start my computer. I need to send these results right away!” Then she was out of the lab like a whirlwind.

“What about your lunch?” He called after her.

“That can wait!” ‘ _Levi and Eren are going to be so happy about this.’_ Hanji thought as she ran towards her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they so cute? Concerned Alpha Eren is sooo adorable! Thank you so much for reading! Comments are veryyy much appreciated. They keep me alive. :D


	7. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of hole* *leaves chapter* *scurries back to the hole of shame*  
> ...  
> YO!! I'm alive! I can't believe I updated!! I'm really sorry about not updating for a loooooooooong time. College has me in a "Come on, hit me! I don't care anymore!!" phase so I haven't really had time for updates. You guys amaze me! Like, I haven't updated but you still read this. Thank you so much for the 5k+ hits and 300+ kudos! I love you guys so much! I also apologize for not being able to reply to your comments but know that everything you guys say makes me happy! I know this chapter is so short after such a long hiatus but I just want this to be a heads up that I'm not dead yet hahaha! As always, thank you so much for being such lovely readers.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: rie-heichou  
> I just reblog most of the time hahaha and we can fangirl over Overwatch if you want
> 
> As usual it's un-betaed! Anyway enjoy this short chap!  
> P.S. I'm going to upload a more polished version of the previous chaps, nothing major just a rechecking of grammar :D

It was already late when they got home from their trip to the hospital. Eren insisted that they have a movie date for some distraction and Levi agreed to it because he knew they needed one. They ended up watching “Finding Dory” and although Levi admitted the movie was touching (all he saw was Hanji’s fish counterpart,really), he still wondered how his Alpha, his very manly and strong Alpha, was able to cry his eyes out so hard that they were red and swollen after the movie. He looked adorable, though.

Now that they were back in their home, the worrying came back to him full force. He sat on their couch, eyebrows furrowed as he let himself get lost in his thoughts unknowingly drawing a pair of worried eyes towards him.

Eren saw his husband walk directly to the couch as soon as they entered. Obviously, the movie wasn’t enough distraction. He sighed to himself as the Alpha inside him worry for his Omega. He needed to do something. It hurt to see Levi like this.

Eren thought about his options as he nursed a glass of water in the kitchen. Going out was a no-no. Levi told him earlier that he didn’t want to go out for the weekend. But they can’t just stay cooped up in their house with nothing to do. They’ll just rot and drown in worry. He took out his phone and sent out a group message to his friends.

 

**You [9:35] PM**

_Hey, guys! I need something to distract Levi. He’s been worrying nonstop and I can’t just leave him be like that. Throw me some ideas!! Everything’s appreciated THANKS!!  :*_

**Coconut [9:37] PM**

_Why? What happened?_

**Mika [9:37] PM**

_Did something happen to the midget?_

**Jean-bo [9:38] PM**

_Whut happened to da bae?_

**You [9:38] PM**

_Eww Jean don’t call my husband like that…_

_Anyway…uh… can’t really say for now but it’s nothing bad…  Just need something to distract him_

**Coconut [9:39] PM**

_Why don’t you take him out on a date? There’s a new restaurant near the Metropolitan Square. It’s called The Pixie Dust and it’s owned by old man Pixis! LOL XD_

**Jean-bo [9:39] PM**

_Get him laid ;)_

 

**Mika [9:39] PM**

_I second that ^_

**Jean-bo [9:39] PM**

_I know we’re on the same page babe ;))_

**You [9:40] PM**

_Really Mika? -_- Why do you have to agree with horseface?_

_And seriously?! Seems like old man Pixis likes his name too much hahahaha XD_

**From: Mika [9:40] PM**

_I’m not your ‘babe’ Jean. Will never be. And I meant I second Armin, not you._

**You [9:40] PM**

_Ooooh…buuuuuurn XD_

**Jean-bo [9:41] PM**

_Be glad I’m helping ur ungrateful ass Jeager!_

**You [9:41] PM**

_Thank you soo much for the great idea oh great Jean-bo_

**Jean-bo [9:41] PM**

_I’ll definitely kick ur ass the next time I see u!!!!_

**You [9:41] PM**

_Looking forward to it ;) :*_

_And no can do Ar… Levi said he doesn’t want to go out this weekend…but we’ll definitely check out Pixis’ place some other time._

**Coconut [9:42] PM**

_Aww is that so?_

**Mika [9:42] PM**

_Why don’t you call his sister? I’m sure Isabel would be happy to see you guys._

**Coconut [9:43] PM**

_That’s a great idea!!_

**You [9:43] PM**

_Oh yeah!! We haven’t seen her in a while. I’ll give her a call!! Thanks guys ur so great! (yeah even you Jean-bo)_

**Jean-bo [9:43] PM**

_I know u love me bro :*_

**You [9:43] PM**

_Ew Jean. No._

**Coconut [9:44] PM**

_You better tell us what happened okay?_

 

**You [9:44] PM**

_Yeah I’ll tell you guys eventually… and don’t worry I swear everything’s fine :)_

_Oh and I’ll be out on Monday_

**Mika [9:45] PM**

_Is it because of what happened?_

**You [9:45] PM**

_Yeah… don’t worry though… as I said, everything’s well and good :)_

**Mika [9:45] PM**

_Okay… if you say so just take care of yourselves. Love you._

**You [9:45] PM**

_Yes, Ma’am! :* Love you too sis!_

_And wish us luck! :D_

**Coconut [9:46] PM**

_Good luck with whatever that is! :D_

**Jean-bo [9:46] PM**

_Good luck broooo!!_

**Mika [9:46] PM**

_Good luck then :)_

 

Eren sighed, lips upturned into a small smile, as he put his phone back to his pocket after sending one last ‘thank you’ sticker. He really loved their little band of misfits. Although they had their own weird quirks, that’s what made each of them special and he really appreciated the efforts they give to support each other.

With a small sigh, the Alpha stalked back to the couch and plopped down, pulling his Omega to his chest. Levi made a gasp as he was startled out of his thoughts and found himself in Eren’s arms before snuggling further into the comfortable heat surrounding him.

“Hey… What do you think about inviting Isabel over?” The brunet asked as he rubbed circles on Levi’s back.

Levi stayed quiet for a moment. He knew they haven’t invited Isabel in a while, but with the current circumstances he really didn’t want anybody over. The Omega let out a heavy sigh. He knew Eren is stressing out on how to distract him, anyone could see it. His Alpha’s not too subtle to begin with, one of the reasons he loved him actually, but he really hated feeling like this, a burden to his Alpha.

As if reading his thoughts, the Alpha nuzzled the mating mark on Levi’s neck and said, “Hey stop that. You’re overthinking again aren’t you?” Eren maneuvered them so Levi is facing him while sitting on his lap. Warm hands held the Omega’s face and green held silver, searching, and when it found the doubt in those eyes, soft lips planted itself on Levi’s forehead with a murmur of “You’re not a burden, never were, never will be. Got it?” Levi’s heart was once again filled with warmth, and all he could manage was a nod.

“So…do you want to invite her over?”

“I… I think it would be better if it’s just us for now… But we could invite Izzy over, perhaps after the results arrived? We could invite Mikasa and the others too.”

“That’s fine with me.” The brunet said and pecked Levi on the lips. “Anything you want, love.”

They stayed there on the couch for a while, just cuddling and feeling the warmth of the other. After some moments, Eren felt Levi’s soft, even breaths on his neck and found him fast asleep. The Alpha took him in his arms gently, so as not to disrupt his mate’s peaceful slumber, and carried him up to their room.

Eren silently went up the stairs, careful of the weight on his arms. As he reached the door, he slowly reached for the knob and pushed it with his foot. He gently laid Levi down on the bed before he went back to lock the door. He then swiftly changed out of his clothes into more comfortable ones before doing the same with Levi and tucked himself under the covers with his mate safe in his arms.

“Everything will turn out fine, Levi. You’ll see.” The Alpha whispered with a kiss before joining his mate in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you stick with me! :D


End file.
